Water Rose
by horses9284
Summary: Misty Waterflower is just your normal 17 year old girl. 1.she has lots of friends 2.her dad is a police man and 3.she is in love with a vampire! containes poke,Contest, ikarishipping, leafXgary, and OC. Also charcaters that aren't mine are a little OOC


Chapter 1: First Sight

I was in my mother's car with the windows rolled down. It was 75 degrees in Sunflower town, which is located in the Eclipse region. So I was heading off toward the airport. I'm going to the airport because my mom is going to travel with her new husband Jack. And where I'm going to stay is with my dad.

Now I feel bad because, my dad lives in another region called Twilight. And all the way north on the west side is a huge city called Gray Rock, and ups in the mountains near the city lives a little town called Hail town. This town is gloomy, always raining or snowing. The tempeter was either 60 or below. And last a once in a month sun.

"Misty." I heard my mother say to me.

"You don't have to do this you know."

"Yes I know, but i want to go."

My mother looks like me, but with shorter hair and laugh lines. I started to get worried about my mother; but of course she has Jack now, so the bills will get paid, food in the house, and someone to talk to when she got lost.

15 Minutes Later...

We reached the airport. I was standing outside with my mom. Before we went are different ways, we said are good-byes, and 'I love you' and then turned to go in the building. And when I looked back my mother was gone. Man, I was going to miss sunflower town, the heat, the sun, and the beautiful lake in my back yard.

9 hours later...

So what happen is, to get to Twilight to Eclipse took four hours. And then another four hours from central city of Twilight to Gray Rock. Then one hour to go to Hail town. I wasn't worried, well except that my dad will show up in his police car. And he did.

So we(I and Mark) are in his police car driving to his house. My father Mark is the head chief of the police. He doesn't like me to use his real name, but instead to call him dad.

"So…how was your flight?"

"It was good, but very long."

We sat in silence for a while, till Mark broke it.

"How's Marry?"

"She' fine."

A few minutes later we arrived at the house. The house was not big, but also not small. I look toward us, to find another car. Why would dad want two cars. We got of the police car, and went over to the other in front. It was a blue pick-up truck.

"Dad, why is there a pick-up truck herein the driveway?"

"That's your truck Misty."

I stared at my dad and then…

"THANK YOU SO MUCH DAD!!" I yelled so loud.

"Shh…You're going to wake to up some people. And you're welcome.

And then we headed off inside the house. It was just as I remember it. The hard wood floor, tiny living room, the kitchen with its black and white tile. And the wooden stairs, which looked smaller to me now. The only difference was the flat screen TV in the living room.

As we went up the stairs, I keep on remembering when I was little; I used to go these steps all the time. When we reached the top floor, there were only three doors. We went to the one on the left. When we entered the bedroom I started getting flashbacks when I was younger playing with my toys. The walls were sky blue, a twin size bed with navy blue sheets and blankets, Shelves with books, a computer, and a brown rocking chair. I felt at home once again.

THE NEXT DAY

It was raining when I up. Great just great. My first day of school and it's raining! I got out of bed, jumped into the shower. After that I went downstairs to make myself breakfast. Dad was nowhere to be found, so he must have went to work. I grabbed my jacket and school bag, then went out the door.

About 15 minutes later I arrived at the school. I got out of my truck, went inside the school, and walked in the office.

"Can I help you with anything?" Said the lady at the desk.

"Yes. I'm Misty Waterflower."

"Aw… of course, I have your list of classes.

"Thank you for your help maim."

"You're welcome and have a nice day."

I walked out of the office, and headed toward my first class English. (Which by the way was almost over.) I got to the class, and went in. In the class were about 20 people. I spotted a seat in the back and headed for it. I could feel stares at me, when I was going to the seat. Finally I sat down, and there was a boy next to me. Great, boys…

"You must be Misty Waterflower." Said the boy.

"Yes I am Misty Waterflower."

"Hi, I'm Cody Legacy."

"Hi."

"So where is your next class?" asked Cody.

"Umm…history. Room E121."

"Oh. I know where that is, do you want me to show you?"

"Sure."

RINGGGGGG!!!!

The bell goes off, I and Cody head off to history.

SKIP TO LUNCH…

I sat at the table with my new friends. Cody, Katie, and Amy. We just started to eat when I noticed 5 people come in through the door. There 2 girls and 3 boys. The first girl had shoulder length hair, and the color was light brown. The second girl had dark blue hair, down to her waist. Both girls had great bodies, but the dark haired one was shouter than the brown haired one. The first guy I saw was a green hair boy, and looked very strong. The second guy had purple hair and he looked very skinny. And the third guy had jet black air, and a cute face. I noticed all of them had the same color of eyes and skin tone. Pale white skin, and crystal blue eyes.

"Who are they?" I asked, while pointing to the strange people.

"Oh. Those are the Oak's and Hayden's." said my new friend Katie.

"The brown haired girl is May, and right next to her is her boyfriend Drew; the guy with green hair, and very strong arms. Over there is Dawn, the dark blue hair girl (also known as the wired one) with her boyfriend Paul; the purple hair one that looks like he is pain. And the guy sitting by himself with the jet black hair Ash."

"Are they related?" I asked

"No. They're all adopted by and his wife. May, Paul, and Ash are the Oaks, and Drew and Dawn are the twins. And guess what! All of them live in the same house! All of them!!!!"

"What about that Ash guy."

"Oh…Ash, well he doesn't like any girl here. To him, all of us aren't his type." Katie answered.

I could see the anger in Katie's eyes. I think she may have been refused by Ash.

RINGGGG!!!!!

I headed toward my next class. When I entered the class I saw a teacher, a couple of students, Ash Oak. And…Wait! Ash Oak!!!! He is in my class! OMFG!!!!! Why me!

"Miss Waterflower." Said my teacher.

"Hi. Please call me Misty."

"Okay. You can seat next to… hmm… Mr. Oak."

Again!!!! OMFGGGG!!!! Why me!!!!

I took my seat. When I looked at Ash, it was like he wasn't breathing, and his eyes were so black I could see my eyes. And he was covering his nose. WAIT… Do I smell that bad! And he stayed like that trough the whole class. Then he just got up went to the door, and then…

RINGGGG…

He went out the door. But how did he know when the bell was going to ring! Anyway I got up, but someone blocked my way. He was tall, with blond hair. Great! Again. Your typical jock.

"Hi, my name is Nick Homes."

"Misty Waterflower."

"So what is your next class?" Nick asked.

"P.E" I answered.

"Cool, I have P.E to! Here let me help take you."

And he grabbed my hand, and we headed toward the gym.

AFTER P.E…

OMFG! My legs hurt. I don't think I can walk! I went up toward the office. When I got there he was there! OMFG! Why does this keep happening to me!

"I'm sorry sir, but there are no other choices for 6th period." Said the woman at the desk.

"Okay." He turned around to fine me, and walked out brushing his shoulder by mine.

"How was your day Miss."

"It was good." And then I turned around to go into the parking lot.

* * *

**So there you have! ^^ the first chapter! ^^**


End file.
